


Sunshine

by scarletstar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, M/M, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletstar/pseuds/scarletstar
Summary: mark loves his boyfriend





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> guess who was feeling soft today
> 
> me. i was feeling soft today

 

mark woke up to the feeling of gentle fingers running through his hair. they massaged his scalp in slow, sleepy circles, and mark relaxed into the touch.

 

the sound of cars honking and people starting their day could be heard from outside. sun streamed through the gap in the closed curtains. snuggling closer to the warm body beside him, mark caught a faint whiff of cinnamon and sunshine.

 

(before meeting donghyuk, mark hadn't known sunshine had a smell.)

 

mark reached out, gently tracing his hand up donghyuk's side until he could feel his boyfriend's smile against his fingertips.

 

"morning, love," donghyuk mumbles into his fingertips, giving them a gentle peck.

 

(before meeting donghyuk, mark hadn't known one could love somebody's voice so much.)

 

mark hummed in reply, his hand continuing up into donghyuk's soft hair. he scoots up the bed a bit to get closer to him before starting to massage donghyuk's head in return.

 

the younger gives a small chuckle and cuddles mark closer.

 

(before meeting donghyuk, mark hadn't known he could feel comfortable in someone's embrace.)

 

"we have to get up soon," donghyuk says after minutes of them lying there, gentle fingers running through each other's hair. "it's almost 9 and i have class at 10."

 

mark groans, wanting nothing more than to let his boyfriend's massage lull him back to sleep. "just graduate already," he grumbles into donghyuk's skin, "then you won't have to get up early."

 

donghyuk's fingers pause their movements as he laughs, loud and bright in the dim room, and mark can't help but smile at the sound.

 

(before meeting donghyuk, mark hadn't known a single person could bring so much joy into his life.)

 

between chuckles that mark can feel vibrating through donghyuk's chest, he responds, "i'm trying to become a teacher, you know. even if i will just be a music teacher, i'll have to be there early, just like everyone else."

 

"ugh. should've just been a multilingual genius to write book translations, like me." donghyuk had been trying to extract himself from mark's arms, but at this, he collapses onto mark, laughing so hard he wheezes. 

 

"i don't think it works like that, love." mark finally lets donghyuk up and is rewarded with a kiss and a brilliant smile. "come one, love. time to get up."

 

(before meeting donghyuk, mark hadn't known he could love someone so much.) 


End file.
